te quiero 2
by kasumy
Summary: aqui!! la segunda parte y tercera y cuarta
1. Default Chapter

OKEY AQUÍ VA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, SOLAMENTE LES DIGO QUE NO ES UN SORATO NI UN YAOI OSEA UN TAITO, ESTA HISTORIA YA LLEVA UN AÑO DE CIRCULAR EN INTERNET Y ESTA ESTA HISTORIA ANTERIORMENTE SE LLAMABA T.Q.M.  
  
MUCHA PLÁTICA Y POCA ACCIÓN QUE COMIENSE!!!!  
  
  
  
1.1 Sra. Takenouch: hola sora ,  
  
Sora: hola mamá  
  
Sra. Takenouchi: que bueno que estas aquí  
  
Sora: ah porcierto mamá  
  
Sra.takenouchi: que pasa?  
  
Sora: mis amigos van a venir aquí mañana  
  
Sra.takenochi:O_0" cuantos son?  
  
Sora: somos 7 y conmigo somos 8  
  
Sra.takenochi: estabien esta mansion es tan grande como para 20 niños  
  
Sora: gracias mamá te quiero  
  
SORA SUBE RAPIDO LAS ESCALERAS DE TAN ALEGRE QUE ESTA  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA:  
  
Sra.takenouchi: me dijo que me quería  
  
EN LA NOCHE EN LA CASA DE TAI Y KARY: (más exacto en el cuarto de tai)  
  
Tai: no lo puedo creer  
  
Kary: que no puedes creer hermano?  
  
Tai: que sora nos haya invitado a su mansion  
  
Kary: y porque te emociona?  
  
Tai: porque  
  
Kary: porque hermano?  
  
Tai: porque te estoy diciendo esto?  
  
Kary: no lo se  
  
Tai: ya duermete kary !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kary: estabien hermano pero no te enojes  
  
CUANDO KARY SE DUERME TAI EMPIEZA A HABLAR CON KOROMON  
  
Tai: koromon sabes halgo  
  
Koromon: que tai?  
  
Tai: lo que te voy a decir no se lo diras a nadie?  
  
Koromon: no tai , pudes confiar en mi  
  
Tai: es que sora me gusta mucho  
  
Koromon. Como que te gusta mucho?  
  
Tai. Que ya no quero que sea mi amiga  
  
Koromon: ya no quieres a sora?  
  
Tai: ( no , no mal interpretes  
  
Koromon. Tai ya me confundiste más  
  
Tai: lo que quiero decir es que, quiero que sea algo más que una amiga quiero que sea mi...... mi..... mi novia.  
  
Koromon: que es eso?  
  
Tai: es cuando quieres que una persona este más tiempo contigo y la quieres mucho  
  
Koromon: creo que ya entendí, ¿ahora podemos dormir?  
  
Tai: si  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:  
  
Din dong  
  
Sora: ya llegáron mamá  
  
AFUERA DE LA MANSION  
  
Matt: es enorme  
  
Tai: si muy enorme  
  
Kary: como será el jadin?  
  
t.k.: a de ser enorme  
  
Mimi : no me la imagino por dentro  
  
SORA ABRE LA PUERTA  
  
Sora: hola chicos pasen  
  
ADENTRO DE LA CASA  
  
Izzy: es enorme  
  
Sra. Takenouchi: hola chicos  
  
Todos: hola señora takenouchi  
  
Sra.takenouchi: sora has visto donde dejo Dany su telefono celular?  
  
Sora: mamá puedes decir que es mi papá y lo dejo en el cuarto de coputación  
  
Sra. Takenouchi: gracias  
  
Izzy: ( cuarto de computadoras?!!!!!!!!!! (entusiasmado)  
  
Sora: si ("  
  
Izzy: me llevas a ese cuarto?  
  
Sora: claro, suiganme por aquí  
  
EN EL CUARTO DE COMPUTACIÓN  
  
Sora: tengo tres computadoras dos con internet y una sin internet, una es de mi mamá otra de mi papá y otra mia.  
  
Tai: cual es tuya?  
  
Sora: la mia es la que tiene windows2006 internet y es color rojo.  
  
Joe: ya trataste de conectarte al digimundo?  
  
Sora: si pero no me contestan  
  
Izzy: déjame intentarlo  
  
Sora: si  
  
Mimi: me llevas a tu cuarto?  
  
Sora: claro  
  
EN EL CUARTO DE SORA  
  
Mimi: es enorme!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: te puedo contar algo personal?  
  
Mimi: claro  
  
Sora: (serrando la puerta) es que me gusta mucho tai pero pero matt es tan tierno y no se que hacer  
  
Biyomon y palmon: como que te gusta?  
  
Sora: que tengo un sentimiento más grande que la amistad  
  
Mimi: no te preocupes yo te voy a alludar , hoye  
  
Sora: gracia mimi, que me querias preguntar?  
  
Mimi: son dos cosas primera, tienes jardin?  
  
Sora. Si  
  
Mimi: segunda, tienes alberca?  
  
Sora. Si  
  
Mimi: enserio pense que me ibas a decir no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: (tocando la puerta) chicas que hacen ahí adentro  
  
Tai: ya se tardaron  
  
Mimi: (abriendo la puerta) esque sora me dijo que tenía alberca y un jadin grande como para jugar foot-ball  
  
Tai: enserio?  
  
Sora: si  
  
Matt: pues vamos a jugar  
  
Mimi: vamos por kary, t.k., izzy y joe  
  
EN EL JARDÍN  
  
Tai: vamos a jugar foot-ball  
  
Matt: yo quiero jugar  
  
Izzy y joe: yo tambien  
  
t.k.: quieres jugar kary?  
  
Kary: si  
  
Joe: mimi quieres jugar?  
  
Mimi: si  
  
MATT Y TAI SE QUDAN CON LAS GANAS DE INVITAR A SORA PERO SE DECIDEN AL MISMO TIEMPO  
  
Tai y matt Sora quires jugar?  
  
Sora. Si  
  
MIENTRAS JUGABAN, TAI ESTABA FELIZ DE QUE SORA EATABA EN SU EQUIPO, PERO MATT TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA SORA. A SORA LE DIO UN PRESENTIMIENTO QUE BENIA DE SU COMPUTADORA, SORA SIN HABISAR SALIO CORRIENDO A LA SALA DE COMPUTADORAS.  
  
Todos: sora!!!!!!  
  
Matt: a donde vas sora?!!!  
  
Mimi: que le pasara a sora?  
  
Kary: vamos a investigar  
  
TODOS VAN A INVESTIGAR Y VEN A SORA ENFRENTE DE LA COMPUTADORA BIENDO UN E- MAIL DE EL SEÑOR GENAI.  
  
Izzy: sora que pasa?  
  
Sora: me llego un e-mail del el señor genai y dice que nos tiene una sorpresa esperando en el digimundo.  
  
Tai: pues vamos  
  
LOS CHICOS FUERON TRANSPORTADOS, EN LA CASA DE GENAI:  
  
Genai: que bueno que llegaron  
  
Sora: cual es la sorpresa que decías genai?  
  
Genai: la sorpresa es.......  
  
  
  
Continuara..........  
  
YA SABEN A DONDE ESCRIBIRME  
  
mariezln@latinmail.com 


	2. te quiero3

HOLAS!!!!  
  
QUE TAL 3 PARTE!!!  
  
COOL ¿NO? OK PUES DIVIERTANSE  
  
(...) la sorpresa es una nueva niña elegida  
  
todos: que?!!!!!!!  
  
EN ESO DE LA CASA DE GENAI SALE UNA CHICA MUY LINDA, TENÍA UNA FALDA-SHORT DE JEAN(o mezclilla como le quieran desir)UNA BLUSA ROJA,TENIS ROJOS Y UN PEINADO DE CHONGO, UNOS FLECOS LARGOS A LADO DE SUS OREJAS.Y UNA COPUTADORA IGUAL A LA DE IZZY PERO COLOR AZUL, MATT NO ESTAVA PONIENDO ATENCION PERO CUANDO VOLTEO A VER A LA CHICA SE QUEDA MÁS QUE IMPRECIONADO.  
  
Genai: ella es Emili  
  
Emili : hola me llamo Emili Atsarichi, tengo 18 años, mi digimon es kitymon y mi emblema es la felizidad  
  
Ganai: los poderes del mal están buscando a Emili  
  
Izzy: porque?  
  
Genai: esto es mu difisil de decirlo pero ustedes sabran que la felicidad constitulle de varias cosas, en pocas palabras constituye de ustedes.  
  
Todos: que???!!!  
  
T.K.: no entiendo  
  
kitymon: osea que la felicidad depende del valor, amor, amistad, conocimiento, pureza, sinzeridad,esperanza y luz.  
  
Sora: pero porque la buscan?  
  
Genai: porque ella al digievolucionar con kitymon hace un digimon muy poderoso pero eso no es todo cuando ella muestra todo su valor , amor, amistad etc, Ella se convierte en un digimon  
  
Kary: a que digimon?  
  
Emili : a catmon, cuando los poderes del mal me atrapen usaran mi felicidad para quedarsela ellos cuando quede sin la felicidad me quedará la tristeza, con la tristesa podrán destruir el mundo digimon y nuestro mundo.  
  
TODOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS PERO T.K. ROMPE EL HIELO  
  
T.K.: ya de tanto platicar no nos emos presentado. Hola yo me llamo Takeru Takaishi pero me pudes llamar T.K. y tengo 15 años  
  
Kary: hola yo me llamo Hikary Kamiya pero me puedes llamar Kary y tengo 15 años  
  
Joe: hola soy Joe Kido tengo 19 años  
  
Mimi: yo me llamo Mimi Tachikawa mucho gusto tengo 17 años  
  
Matt: yo me llamo Yamato Ishida pero me puedes llamar Matt tengo 18 años  
  
Sora: yo me llamo Sora Takenouchi bienvenida tengo 18 años  
  
Tai: yo me llamo Taichi Kamiya pero me puedes llamar Tai tengo 18 años  
  
Izzy: yo me llamo Koushiro Izumi pero me puedes llamar Izzy tengo 17 años  
  
Emili: mucho gusto a todos  
  
Genai: chicos tienen que destruir a un nuevo digimon malo y es...  
  
Emili : Grizzlimon es tipo Virus perfeccionado, su ataque especial es bola de cristal, es tipo hielo.  
  
Todos: como lo supiste?? O_0*  
  
Emili : por mi computadora, Genai me hizo el favor de actualizar mi computadora, para saber más sobre el digimundo.  
  
Genai: pues que esperan?  
  
CUANDO VAN EN BUSCA DE GRIZZLIMON, MATT EPIEZA A HABLAR CON EMILI PARA SABER Y CONOCER MÁS SOBRE ELLA.  
  
Matt: entonces, tu ya conoces el digimundo?  
  
Emili : claro si me enfrente contra metaletemon  
  
Matt: metaletemon???????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emili: si de que te sorprendes?  
  
Matt: que nosotros ya lo habíamos destruido  
  
Emili: pues creo que no lo hizieron  
  
Matt: cierto, pero lo enfretaste tu sola?  
  
Emili: si, bueno con ayuda de kitymon  
  
Matt: si claro (Matt se le quda viendo a Emili a los ojos)  
  
Matt: tienes muy bonitos ojos  
  
Emili: (ruborisada) gracias tu tambien  
  
Matt: (rojo como tomate) gracias  
  
EN ESO LLEGA SORA Y TAI  
  
Sora: oye Emili, que clase de ataques tienes cuando eres un digimon?  
  
Emili: tengo poderes de los cuatro elementos pero el que más uso es el fuego, pero tengo otro poder, pero ese poder especial que tengo lo tengo desde que nací.  
  
Tai: cual es?  
  
Emili: el poder de la mente, el poder psiquico  
  
Tai: no te creo  
  
Emili: a ¿no? quieres una demostración  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Escribanme a  
  
mariezln@latinmail.com 


	3. te quiero 4

Tai: claro  
  
ESTA EMILI LE EPIEZAN A BRILLAR LOS OJOS DE COLOR AZUL, SU MANO SE LE EPIEZA A ENBOLVER UN HUMO BLANCO, CUANDO EMILIEMPIEZA A ALZAR SU MANO LENTAMENTE TAI EMPIEZA A FLOTAR.  
  
Tai: estabien estabien te creo!!!!!!!!!! Pero bajame!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
CUANDO TAI EPIEZA A GRITAR TODOS BOLTEAN Y SE QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS.  
  
Mimi: Emili tu hiziste eso?  
  
Emili: ( ruborizada de la pena) pues, si  
  
T.K. y Kary: GUAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y SIGUEN CAMINANDO  
  
Matt: y en donde vives?  
  
Emili: me acabo de mudar a Odaiba, pero antes vivía en Tokio  
  
Matt: y que hacias en Tokio?  
  
Emili: lo que hace un adolecente normal, estudiar, ir a fiestas, tener entrenamiento de algun deporte. Y mi especialidad cantar.  
  
Matt: cantas?  
  
Emili: si  
  
Matt: yo tambien pero yo tengo una banda  
  
Emili: algun día me la presentarías  
  
Matt: (rojo) claro  
  
Emili: pero porque te pones rojo?  
  
Matt: yo no me e puesto rojo  
  
TODOS SE EMPIEZAN A REIR  
  
Mimi: oigan ya caminamos mucho hay que descansar  
  
Kary y Sora: si es cierto  
  
Chicos: esta bien  
  
Joe: o.k. hay que poner las cosas en orden ¿quién ara la primera guardia?  
  
Tai: ¡ yo lo are!  
  
Matt: Aquí nada más hay plantas, fruta y cosas hací.  
  
Emili: no se preocupen, iré a la casa de enfrentey traeré algunas cosas  
  
TODOS VOLTEAN Y EFECTIVAMENTE HABÍA UNA CASA ENORME, PSRECÍA UNA MANSION.PERO ESTAVA APUNTO DE CAERSE HACÍ QUE DESIDIERON NO DORMIR AHÍ.  
  
Emili: ahora vengo  
  
Matt: no puedes ir sola  
  
Emili: no voy sola voy con kitymon  
  
Matt: pero te puede pasar algo  
  
1.1.1.1 Emili: entonses si estas tan preocupado acompañame junto con gabumon -_  
  
Matt: estabien  
  
MATT Y EMILI VAN A LA CASA  
  
Matt: listo ya llegamos  
  
Emili: esta casa es tan grande como la mia  
  
Matt: vives en una manción  
  
Emili: si  
  
LOS DOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS SE QUEDAN BIENDO, MATT SE ACERCA PARA BESARLA PERO ELLA ROMPE EL HIELO ACIENDO QUE MATT RETROSEDA.  
  
Emili: hay que ir por comida!  
  
Matt: cierto  
  
MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS  
  
Tai: sora quiero hablar contigo  
  
Sora: claro  
  
Joe: mimi quiero hablar contigo  
  
Mimi: si. Ok  
  
T.K.: kary quiero hablar contigo  
  
Kary: claro  
  
BUENO EL CASO ES QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS REGRESARON CON NOVIO ECEPTO EMILI.  
  
Emili: ya regresámos  
  
Tai: y que prepararas?  
  
Emili: pues por lo que conseguimos.....  
  
Tai: que consiguieron?  
  
Emili: pues conseguimos 9 sodas, 9 botellas de agua mineral, y un pastel de chocolate.  
  
Todos: muy bien!!!  
  
TODOS GUARDA SU AGUA MINERAL PARA EL BIAJE Y SE TOMAN LA SODA Y COMEN EL PASTEL.LUEGO TODOS SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS ECEPTO EMILI QUE LE TOCABA LA GUARDIA.  
  
Emili: kitymon que piensas de esto?  
  
kitymon: pues no lo se me gusta el equipo y como se ayudan unos a otros  
  
emili: es cierto  
  
kitymon: Emili se me estan serrando los parpados me puedo dormir?  
  
Emili: si  
  
LUEGO LLEGA LA SEGUNDA GUARDIA QUE ERA TAI  
  
Tai:listo te puedes ir a dormir  
  
emili: gracias, aunque no tengo sueño me iré a acostar, buenas noches Tai  
  
Tai: buenas noches  
  
COMO KITYMON YA SE HABÍA DORMIDO EMILI SE LA LLEVÓ CARGANDO Y LA DEJÓ A LADO DE GABUMON QUE SE HABÍAN LLEVADO MUY BIEN ELLA SE FUE A CAMINAR UN RATO Y ALGUIEN LE AGARRO EL HOMBRO ELLA IVA A GRITAR PERO MANTUBO EL GRITO Y SE DIO LA VUELTA.  
  
Emili: me asustaste, que haces aquí?  
  
Matt: lo mismo te pregunto  
  
Emili: yo estaba caminando asta que llegaste y me asustaste, y tu que haces aquí?  
  
Matt: yo pues..yo...yo estaba.......  
  
Emili: espiandome  
  
Matt:estabien estabien te estaba siguiendo porque que tal si te pasa algo malo  
  
Emili: te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Matt: claro cual es?  
  
Emili: porque te preocupas tanto por mi?  
  
Matt: porque...yo ......bueno tu...mira que hora es ya me toca la guadia bamonos  
  
Emily: estabien bamonos  
  
CUANDO LLEGAN EMILI CAE MUERTA Y SE DUERME, MATT DESPIERTA A GABUMON PARA HACER LA GUARDIA.  
  
Matt: te puedes ir a dormir tai  
  
Tai: ya era hora buenas noches  
  
Matt: buenas noches  
  
DESPUES DE QUE TAI SE FUE MATT EMPEZÓ A PENSAR EN EMILI  
  
Matt: (pensando) hay por que te metiste a mi corazón Emili? Eres muy linda, con sentimientos lindos, muy cariñosa y tambien eres muy feliz.  
  
Gabumon: en que piensas matt?  
  
Matt: en que calor hace aquí  
  
Gabumon: cierto  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
  
Emili: muy bien chicos a caminar!  
  
Todos: si  
  
Mimi: hay no  
  
Joe: mimi aguantate  
  
EN ESO APARECE GRIZZLIMON  
  
Emili: es Grizzlimon  
  
Grizzlimon: hola niños elegido quien sera el primero en morir?  
  
Emili: creme que ninguno de nosotros nos vamos a morir por tu culpa  
  
Grizzlimon: es lo que tu cres  
  
EN ESO GRIZZLIMON HACE SU ATAQUE BOLA DE CRISTAL QUE VA DIRECTO A LOS 8 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS.(a Emili no)  
  
kitymon: kitymon ultra digivolz aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Dragoonmon (extraño ¿no? de un gato a un dragon)  
  
Aliento de dragon!!!!!!  
  
DRAGOONMON DERRITE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL SALVANDO A LOS DEMAS.  
  
Grizzlimon: te aplastare niña de la felicidad  
  
GRIZZLIMON SALTA PARA CAER SOBRE EMILIPERO ELLA HACE UN ATAQUE PSIQUICO PARALISANDO A GRIZZIMON EMILI SE QUITA RAPIDO Y DEJA CAER A GRIZZLIMON.  
  
Grizzlimon: eres muy inteligente, por lo que veo quieres jugar conmigo  
  
Emili: dragoonmon estas preparado  
  
Dragoonmon: si  
  
Emili y dragoonmon: emblema de la felizidad conviertenos en catmon!!!!  
  
ERA UNA CHICA GATA.  
  
Catmon: orasi te venceré  
  
Grizzlimon: no lo creo, hielo destructor  
  
catmon: fuego destructor  
  
PUES SE SABRAN LA HISTORIA LOS DEMÁS DIGIMONS DIGIEBOLUCIONAN Y VENCEN A GRIZZLIMON.  
  
catmon: lo destruimos!!!  
  
Todos: si !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
catmon: normalidad  
  
Emili: estas bien musroommon?  
  
kitymon: si  
  
Izzy: vayamos a la casa de genai para que nos de instrucciones.  
  
Todos: si  
  
EN LA CASA DE GENAI  
  
Genai: muy bien hecho niños elegido los mandare a su casa pero dejaran a sus digimons aquí.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


End file.
